Snowy Reflections
by Fox and Tiger
Summary: A snowstorm brings back bad memories to Leena, and Bit is the only one who can help her. *Next Chapter Uploaded*
1. Snowy Reflections

            Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids, or any of these characters and so on and so forth.

            Authors Notes- I'm planning on this just being a one shot, but if enough people want a sequel, I can make one. This is my first fic, but I know how all this stuff goes. Flames will be given to Ronin, and he will use them to burn things.

Ronin- Yay! Can I burn all the Furrys?

Me- No. Don't make me bring in Kyoko and Ryu. They killed you once; they'll kill you again.

Ronin-*sighs* Fine, I guess I'll just burn a few houses. You're so un-evil.

Me- Live with it.

Kyoko- I heard Ronin talking! Where is the little Half-Demon?!

Ronin- Gotta run!

Snowy Reflections 

Leena Toros stood in the thick snow, right outside the Hovercargo that the rest of the team rested in. She wore no coat to protect her from the frigid air that burned with every breath, only her regular battle attire. The thin fabric provided little protection from the elements, and the cold seemed to penetrate all the way to the warrior's heart. Snow never brought back good memories to the crimson haired woman. Her stiff fingers ached with the cold, but she did not flex them to warm her flesh, the physical pain from the cold was easier to handle than the torment she felt in her soul. She had never wanted to see snow again, but the Blitz team had gotten caught in this snowstorm, and had to wait it out. Leena had liked snow when she was much younger, and so had her mom. They would take family trips to snowy places every year, and Leena and her mother would stay outside until their faces were both bright red from the cold. Leena's eyes burned as unbidden tears rolled down her face, leaving tiny frozen paths. It was because of the snow, and because of herself, that her mom had died. Leena had always wanted to stay outside a little longer, even if it meant getting a little sick the next day. But her mom got sick one time, and never got better. _'It's my fault!' _Her mind screamed in silent anguish as she fell onto her knees in the snow. Her hot tears burned through the snow, leaving tiny holes in its white surface. _'Why did you leave me?' _She remembered her mom, smiling down on her with seemingly infinite kindness and patience. Her mother had always told her to be strong, be brave. So she put on a smile around her father, letting him think that she didn't still blame herself. The soft sound of footsteps crunching through the snow caught her attention. 

"Leena? Why are you out with no coat? You must be freezing!"

 She knew it would be her luck that the cocky blonde haired pilot would show up. "I'm fine Bit. Just getting some fresh air. You should take the Liger out for a run."

 She wanted Bit to leave her alone, he could never help her. She couldn't look weak in front of him, and more tear threatened to well up if he didn't leave soon. Bit sensed that something was wrong with his normally fiery teammate, and he grabbed her hand to get her attention. To his surprise, her hand was deathly cold, but she didn't seem to notice. 

"Your hands are like ice! Let's get you inside and warmed up before you get sick."

 She just pulled her hand away and pretended to ignore him. Bit felt a sudden anger rise up in his chest, and he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. She kept her head down to hide her puffy red eyes. 

"Are you just going to stand out here and _die_?!"

 She finally looked up, stunning Bit into silence as he realized that the stubborn, strong woman had been crying. 

"Just leave me ALONE!"

 Tears began pouring down her face as she looked at him with a mixture of grief, anger and helplessness. The two stood silently, snow blowing around them in the icy winds. Bit gently placed his hands on the girl's shoulders, then wrapped her in his strong arms. 

He moved his mouth next to her ear, and quietly whispered, "No. I can't do that."

 She paused only a second before pushing herself against his chest, crying out all the tears she'd held back. 

Leena managed to make out a sentence between sobs, "_I miss my mom!_"

 Bit vaguely remembered Doc mentioning Leena's mom, and that she had died somehow. He held the suddenly frail girl tighter, letting her cry onto his shoulder. For a long time, the two warriors stood there in each other's arms, until Leena had calmed down. She slowly pulled away, her face red with embarrassment. Bit noticed Leena shaking slightly from the cold, and motioned for them to go inside. 

"Lets go inside now. We need to get you in front of a fire."

 Leena nodded, still blushing. "Bit, could you make sure no one sees me? I don't want anyone to see that I've been crying."

 Bit laughed gently as he began leading her into the Hovercargo. "Sure thing. And remember, if you ever need to talk, I'm always around. No more standing out in the snow!"

 Leena let out a small relieved and grateful laugh. She looked up at her teammate and smiled. "Thanks for everything." 

R&R! If you like it, I'll make a sequel, but I doubt you will, cause I'm not a very good writer. Also, visit my Zoids Fanwork site at  

http://foxandtiger.tripod.com/a_main_page.htm

And, please email me fics! I cant decide though, so help me with this. Should I make the site JUST romance? That's all I have now, and it's my favorite. Please tell me!


	2. Breaking Through the Ice

Disclaimer- Blah blah, don't own Zoids, blah blah. You know how it goes.    

Snowy Reflections Chapter Two

Leena sat on the couch in front of a blazing fire, wrapped tightly in a thick green blanket. Her thoughts revolved around a certain blonde haired man, who had suddenly shown so much compassion to her. She looked around the small, cozy room, a frivolous addition her father had built into the Hovercargo. No other lights were on, so only the light from the fire, making it seem even more comforting, lighted the dim room. It was mostly a reading room, with two bookcases full of thick novels, a large warm fireplace and a nice couch. 

After Bit had walked her inside, carefully making sure everyone was gone or busy, he had gone to the kitchen to get something. Brad had gone out with Naomi, stubbornly claiming that it was NOT a date. Jamie had gone into town to shop for new Zoid parts. Leon was out in the town for a walk. Her dad was in the command room working on a high level model that would take him hours to complete. 

Leena wrapped her arms around her knees, still trying to keep warm after getting so cold outside. She hadn't even realized how cold she had gotten. Bit walked into the room, shutting the wooden door behind him. He was carrying a large tray with a plate of chocolate chip cookies, and a glass of warm milk. 

He smiled at her, warming her more than the fire ever could, and stirring the woman's emotions again. _'Does he feel this way about me…?' _

He set the tray on the end table next to her, and then sat beside her. "These should make you feel better. Nothing like a plate of cookies when you're down!" 

Leena nodded, and munched on one of the warm cookies. Bit watched her as she ate, entranced by the way the firelight reflected off her face, making her seem to glow. Her eyes seemed clouded, and sad, and it hurt him to see his friend like this. _'But is she just my friend? I wonder what she thinks of me…' _

She slowly drank some of the milk, enjoying the warm feeling it sent creeping through her body. 

_'She has never seemed this vulnerable before. She is always so strong, like nothing could hurt her. What happened to her mom to make her so sad?'_

Leena noticed Bit staring at her and blushed. "What?" 

Bit looked at her seriously. "What happened Leena?" 

Bit didn't want to hurt her by bringing up the subject, but he had to know. _'I have to know so I can help you!'_

Leena wiped away a stray tear. "It's not important."

Bit continued to stare at her, his emerald eyes seeming to pierce into her soul. "Yes, it is important. Please, tell me." 

Leena hung her head. "I…will tell you. But never tell my dad." 

Bit nodded in agreement, and waited for her to begin her story. 

Leena took a deep breath, trying to keep from breaking down into tears. "My mom loved snow. Every year, we would go out to the mountains, or any place to find snow. I always loved to stay out really long, even if I had to beg my mom. And she would always stay out with me. Whenever we got back in, we would be soaked and half frozen." She smiled a bit at this memory. 

"But then, she got sick." 

The smile was gone from her face as if it had never been there, replaced with a look of guilt-ridden grief. "We thought she would get better. It seemed like it was just a cold. But she didn't. She kept getting sicker and sicker, she couldn't breathe well, and she was tired all the time. The doctor said it was from being out in the snow too long, and getting cold and wet. She had done it too many times, and it had hurt her body." 

Leena gritted her teeth, and clinched her eyes shut, trying unsuccessfully to stop the tears that flowed down her face. "And then s-she d-died!"

            Her voice got louder as her emotions started to go out of control, pent up anger and grief beginning to come out. "I k-killed her! I k-killed m-my mom!" 

Bit wasn't sure what to do to comfort the woman he cared for. "Leena, you didn't kill…" 

Leena stood, her angry eyes focused entirely on Bit. "YES I DID!" 

The rage in her eyes disappeared when she saw the hurt expression on Bit's face, and she sat down slowly, hanging her head. "That's all I ever do. Hurt people and get in the way." 

Bit put an arm around her shoulders, and she didn't even bother to shrug it off. "That's not true at all. You are very important, and you do a lot for people." 

Leena sighed, glancing up at him. "Like when?"

            Bit noticed the firelight reflecting on her face again, dancing enticingly in her lavender eyes. "You're important to me…" 

Leena sat up straight, looking him in the eye and hardly daring to hope that she had heard him correctly. "What…?" 

He had a strange look in his eyes, intensified by the firelight that glinted in them. "You, Leena, are important to me…" 

Her innocent, longing eyes stared back into his, entrancing him. They seemed to call to him, telling him to come closer. The space between he two warrior's faces began to disappear until they met in an uncertain kiss. The kiss ended all too soon, leaving both hungry for more. 

Bit pushed forward again, this time intending to get a little bit more. Her soft neck caught his eye, begging for some attention. He slowly worked his way down her jaw and her neck, enjoying the small moans she would make when he hit a particularly good spot. Bit swore he heard her growl as she began biting his neck, not wanting to be left out. Bit realized that if this went too much farther, he wouldn't be able to control himself, so he ended with a feathery kiss on her forehead. 

She looked up at him sadly. "You stopped…"

            Bit laughed and hugged the young woman closer to him. The two sat there in silence, not sure what should happen next. Leena finally broke the silence. "So, what do we do now?"  

Bit felt her snuggle in closer, and he hugged her close. "We will have to tell the team, I guess. I'm sure they can handle it maturely." 

Leena nodded, already drifting off to sleep after her stressful day. When Bit was sure she was asleep, he reached across the couch to her plate of cookies. "If you wanna keep those fingers, Bit Cloud, I suggest you keep them away from my cookies." 

Bit laughed sheepishly, and pulled his arm back. "What, I don't even get one? Even if we're a couple?" 

Leena smiled and looked up at him lazily. "No way Bit Cloud." 

He sighed in mock sadness. "Fine. No cookies for Bit." He laid his head back, finally allowing himself to drift to sleep.

Doc ran down the empty halls of the Hovercargo, looking for Bit and Leena. He had just finished his new model, an Ultrasaurus, and he wanted to show it off. What he was not expecting to find, however, was both of them in the reading room, wrapped in each other's arms and sound asleep. He could almost hear his jaw hit the floor when he saw the two former rivals. Then he saw the blissful look on his daughters face, and the protective look on Bit's face. 

He softly whispered to the sleeping couple before he left. "Take good care of my baby."  

A/N- Yeah! Chap. 2! Should I do a Chap. 3? If I do, it'll be when they tell the team, and the teams reactions to this. Don't worry; none of them will handle it maturely. Anyway, send reviews! The more reviews, the higher the chance I write again! Creative criticism is good, flames are bad. This time, I will give flames to Kouryuu (from the manga Wish).

Kouryuu- Woohoo! Where are you Kohaku?

Me- No Kouryuu, or I'll have to make you gain weight.

Kouryuu- NOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Me- Point made.   


	3. Admitting the Truth

Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids, blah blah, blah

Snowy Reflections Chapter 3

The whole Blitz team, with the additions of Leon and Naomi, sat in the dining room of the Hovercargo, quietly eating the food served up by Jamie for breakfast. They had finally gotten out of the snowstorm over the night, and made it into more pleasant terrain. Outside the Hovercargo, rolling hills covered in healthy green grass were spotted with occasional clusters of wildflowers. 

Inside the Hovercargo however, the mood seemed a little tense. Each member seemed to sense something different, but none could place it. For most of the breakfast, they all sat in silence, waiting for someone to tell the news, whatever it was. Finally, Doc got tired of waiting, and turned to look at his daughter mischievously. 

"So honey, is there anything you and Bit would like to tell us?" 

Leena nearly choked on her toast, and after recovering, glared daggers at her father. Everyone at the table turned to stare at Leena and Bit, anxious to know what was up. Leena blushed as Bit took her hand into his. 

"Leena and I just thought you all should know that we have become a couple." 

Jaws dropped and eyes widened, except of course for Doc's. He continued spooning food into his mouth as if Bit hadn't said a word. Brad quickly regained his composure, and sipped his coffee, still staring at the new couple. After several moments of uncomfortable silence, Naomi and Jamie began laughing. 

"Nice joke Bit!" Jamie managed to make out between gasps for air.

 Doc put another bite in his mouth. "They aren't kidding, I saw them together last night in new reading room." 

Naomi and Jamie quit laughing, and Naomi leaned forward. "You aren't kidding…?" 

Bit shook his head. "Nope. We talked a lot last night, and found out that we both had mutual feelings for each other." 

Leon stared at his sister's neck, where several red marks still showed. "Looks like you did more than just talk Bit Cloud." 

Everyone turned to look at Leena's neck, which she immediately tried to hide. Brad laughed, and smiled mockingly at Bit. 

"Just talking eh?" 

Bit shrugged and pointed to Naomi, whose neck also bore marks. "Leena's not the only one." 

This time it was Brad and Naomi's turn to blush. Jamie, who had been confused at first, finally realized what the marks were, and burst into fresh laughter. This was a dangerous mistake, and a hard blow to the stomach from Leena quickly quieted him down again. Bit noticed Leon still glaring at him, and he tried not to cringe. It was not a good idea to get on the bad side of a Toros. Doc stood and cleared his throat. 

"Well warriors, we have a battle this evening. You have plenty of time, but I suggest you work on your Zoids. Maybe that will keep you guys apart, so we won't have any more marks on our warriors!" 

He laughed at his own joke, and Jamie managed to snicker even though he was still doubled over in pain. As everyone began to leave the room, Leon watched Bit closely. He wouldn't get out of this one easily…

            Bit sat on top of the Liger Zero's white head, watching Leena as she worked on her Gunsniper across the hanger. Her lithe form climbed agilely over the Raptor-like Zoid, checking wires and tightening bolts. He was so intensely focused on her that when he heard the Liger's deep mind voice, he jumped. 

Took you two long enough! I've seen this coming for a long time now.

            Bit laughed at his huge partner. "Oh really? You never told me!" 

You must take things at your own pace. Plus, I enjoyed watching her chase you.

Bit glared at his friend. "Thanks pal." 

The Liger purred softly, then turned its huge head to look at the woman his partner loved. I'm glad to see you so happy. You both love each other very much, though you seem to have problems showing it…

Bit smiled sheepishly as he watched Leena strain to tighten a stubborn bolt. "Yeah, I still haven't told her that…"

The Liger growled softly. You haven't told her you love her? I know you do, why do you not tell her? You must do that.

Bit shrugged, and jumped down to the hard floor below. "I'd better go help her."

            As he walked off, the Liger watched him and thought to himself. You need to tell her…

            Leena pushed as hard as she could on a large wrench, trying to get a stuck bolt to tighten a little further. The bolt on her blue Gunsniper might as well have been a rock for all it moved. Leena hit the wrench in frustration, almost growling at it.

"Why won't you TIGHTEN?!"

She pushed down on it again, using her full weight, beads of sweat forming on her brow. She felt strong arms reach around her and began to help, and the bolt finally tightened into place. She turned to see Bit standing behind her, slightly dirty from working on the Liger. 

"You looked like you needed some help."

Leena leaned up a kissed his cheek. "Thanks Bit." 

Bit put on a mock pouting face. "Is that all I get?" 

Leena smiled up at him seductively. "You wanted something more?" 

That wiped the fake look off his face  immediately, and Leena laughed at him. "God, men are so pathetic! One sexy look and they're off in La-la land!" 

Bit smiled and leaned down. He wouldn't let her get away with that one…the sound of Leon's voice made both of the warriors freeze. 

"Bit Cloud, we need to talk." 

Bit slowly turned to see Leon standing right behind him, staring at him as if he could burn a hole through him. _'If looks could kill, I'd be sooo dead…' _

Leena jumped in front of her stunned boyfriend. "Now wait a minute Leon, I get to come too!"

Leon looked down at her sternly. "No you don't."

Leena crossed her arms defiantly. "And just _how _are you going to stop me?"

A growing wail could be heard echoing through the hangar. 

"LEEEEENNNAAAAA!!!!! Where are you, my love?"

Leena froze in horror when she heard that voice. "Not…Harry…"

            The brown haired man burst through the door with a huge bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates, screaming out his devotion to her. He quickly attached himself to a terrified Leena, just as Leon dragged off an equally terrified Bit.

            An hour or so later, Bit and Leena reunited in the hanger, minus Harry and Leon. Leena had finally convinced poor Harry that she WAS dating Bit, and she WASN'T planning on dumping him. Bit hadn't been as lucky. He was forced to watch a half hour movie on Why You Should Choose Abstinence, then he had to watch a demonstration of what Leon would do to him if he hurt Leena or let her get hurt. They both sat down on the golden paw of the Liger and sighed happily, relieved to finally get away from their captors. Leena looked at Bit apologetically. 

"Sorry. My brother can be a little over protective." 

Bit rolled his eyes. "A little?" 

Leena laughed, and leaned against his chest. "Fine. A lot over protective." 

Bit put an arm around the young woman's shoulders. He could see why Leon was so protective. As strong as she was, she was still vulnerable, and she didn't seem to realize it. She would walk right into a fight, expecting fully to come out unscathed. Leena looked up a Bit, a mischievous gleam in her eye. 

"Don't I still owe you something?" 

Bit returned the grin, quickly scanning for any sign of Leon. "Yeah, you do…"   

A/N: I have some people to thank! First of all, thanks to all my reviewers, your reviews make my day! Special thanks to Kitai Matsuru and HealerAriel for reviewing both chapters! Second, thanks to zoidboy for the Liger idea. Thanks to both my friends at school who reviewed in the middle of class… ^_^;;; and once again THANK YOU ALL, I LOVE YOU! You have no idea how much this helps my low self esteem. Keep reviewing and giving ideas and creative criticism! 


	4. The Red Zaber Fang

            Leena braced herself from inside her Gunsniper's small cockpit against the upcoming magnetic pull that would launch her Zoid onto the battlefield. She shouted in wild joy as she felt weightless in the air, then her Zoid thudded heavily to the sandy ground. All around her was a large rocky desert, huge cliffs rose around her. The terrain would be difficult for battle, not to mention dangerous due to the instability of some of the rock walls. 

The Liger Zero landed with a thump beside her, roaring loudly. The Shadow Fox landed on her other side, completing the fighting group. Leena scanned the area, looking for any sign of the opposing team. Bit came up on her screen, looking irritated and antsy. "Where's the other team? I haven't had a battle in too long!"

The Liger roared its agreement. Leena was about to respond when a Judge Capsule smashed into the rocky earth nearby. She stared at the capsule impatiently. 

"Well now a Judge is here, so maybe that loser team will show!"

The Judge began to rise, but a huge red Zaber Fang came out from behind a rocky formation, leaping onto the poor Judge. The Shadow Fox howled angrily, and both the Liger and the Sniper roared in protest. Leena screamed at the red Zoid, slamming her fist against her control panel. 

"HEY! Get outta our battle!"

The Zaber Fang eyed her for a moment, and then dug its razor sharp fangs deep into the Judge capsule, ripping out important machinery. Leena bristled, and her Sniper took a step towards the huge Zoid. 

"You just ruined our Judge you lousy punk!!! I'm gonna blow you to PIECES!!!"

A slightly familiar face showed up on the screens of the three warriors. "I have come for my revenge Leena Toros."

Bit stared at the man, who wore dark sunglasses. "Who the heck are you, and why are you threatening my girlfriend?!"

The man laughed bitterly. "I'm surprised you don't remember. I was the leader of the Sand Stingrays, until that little girl destroyed us. You will die Leena Toros!"

Leena threw back her head and laughed. "You intend to kill me with _one_ Zaber Fang? We could blow you to pieces in a heartbeat."

The former leader smiled. "Maybe so, but can you defeat me _and_ my friends?"

Zoids began appearing from behind rocks and cliffs, all different kinds, about twenty or so. Leena knew they could still beat this gang, but it could seriously hurt the Zoids, and that could cost a lot. Leena angrily flipped on the switch that would connect her with her dad at the Hovercargo, wondering why her dad hadn't seen the Zoids on the radar. Her dad was hunched over the command post, working on a model. 

"**DAD!!!**"

Her father jumped several feet into the air, nearly throwing his new model into the ceiling. 

"WHY WEREN'T YOU WATCHING THE RADAR?!?!"

Her dad cringed, visibly terrified of his daughter wrath. "Um…I had a new model?"

Leena tried to push back her rage, and focus on the situation. "Can we get any help out here? Thanks to you, we walked right into a trap!"

Her dad winced again, and shook his head. "Sorry sweetie, we couldn't bring any other Zoids, the Hovercargo can only carry so much…"

She flipped the switch back off, and Brad's solemn face came up on the screen. "We'll have to take them without help." 

Leena sighed, then smiled. At least she could use a lot of ammo, and blame it on her dad. "I'll take first shot!" 

Bit came up next, looking excited. "We can do this, no problem for me and the Liger!" 

Leena let loose a barrage of missiles and bullets using her Wild Weasel Unit, laughing insanely the whole time. As the dust began to settle, the three warriors ran into the battle, weapons blazing. Some of the enemy Zoids had been taken out by Leena, and more fell as Bit and Brad attacked with Strike Laser Claw. Leena backed against a wall, trying to get far away from the battle so she could take better aim. Leena watched from her spot by the stone wall, when she saw the red Zaber Fang sneaking up behind Bit and the Liger. 

"Oh no you don't! No one sneaks up on MY boyfriend!"

She shot him with some bullets to distract his attention from the Liger, and the huge Zoid turned to look at her.

"Come and get me buddy!"

The Zaber Fang roared, and began rushing towards her. She was ready though, and let loose another Wild Weasel Unit attack. A huge dust cloud rose, and she shouted out her victory. Suddenly, the Zoid leapt out from the clouds at her, missing much of its armor, its weaponry destroyed. 

She had no way to run. 

"Oh shit!"

Bit and the Liger had just taken down another Zoid, removing both of its front legs. He turned to check on Leena, who he knew was standing over by the sidelines, just in time to see the red Zaber Fang crash into her small Gunsniper. She was slammed right up against the rocky cliff behind her, and the overhang shuddered as the weak stone gave way. Huge piles of rock tumbled down onto the small Zoid, covering it from sight. The leader, content with his revenge and unwilling to damage his Zoid any further, ran off, followed by the rest of his gang. The Liger stared at the pile of rocks for a moment, then ran to it. 

LEENA!

The white Zoid roared in a panic, and began frantically digging through the rubble. Bit finally realized what was going on, and struggled against his restraints. 

"Let me out Liger!"

The Liger paused long enough to let its partner out, then dug into the debris again. It seemed like forever before Bit spotted the blue gleam of the Gunsniper's shell. 

"Hurry Liger!"

Bit's heart raced, and his mind whirled in confusion. _'Leena, please be okay! You have to be okay! You can't be dead!"_

The Liger uncovered the twisted remains of the Snipers cockpit and head, and let out a worried cry for the young woman his partner loved. Bit ran up the small pile of rocks, not caring if he scraped his hands against the sharp stone. He tried to pull the jammed cockpit door open, straining with everything he had. 

"OPEN DAMMIT!"

It finally began to grind open, slowly. Inside Leena lay unconscious, blood running from her head and her side. Bit watched in horror as the crimson stain on the side of her shirt grew, her life draining out of her. 

Bit, get her out and stop the bleeding!

The Ligers voice got him moving again, and he carefully removed her limp form from the ruined cockpit. He laid her on the sandy ground, placing his hands over the wound on her side to slow the bleeding. As he pushed, the warm, sticky blood began to flow slower from the gash. The Shadow Fox came up beside Bit, and Brad opened his cockpit to yell to Bit. 

"Bit! Is Leena all right?"

Bit yelled back up to the brown haired mercenary. "Have Doc call a hospital, QUICK!"

Brad disappeared back into his cockpit as Bit watched Leena's face pale. Bit prayed that the Medical Raynos would arrive soon, the red headed warrior was fading fast. 

"_Please_, hold on a little longer!"

For one of the first times in his life, Bit let the tears stream down his dusty face.     

A/N- Oooh, cliff hanger! Watch me be evil, EVIL! Okay, now I want to personally thank everyone who reviewed!!!

Blueavenger- Thanks for reviewing during class!

Kitai Matsura- Thanks for saying I'm a good writer.

Poetry-Freak- Glad you liked the B/L moments!

SilverStar- I LOVE YOU! You are so nice to review and be kind!

Urz- Thanks for the friendly message…^_^;;;

A Shadowless Soul- Thank you, and I did add more chaps!

HealerAriel- I LOVE YOU ALSO! Thanks for reviewing a lot!

Lady Arwen- Thank you, and keep working on your stories!

Zoidboy- Thanks for the idea!

Princess Serenity- Thank you, I like my take on Leena's Mom's death.

Sakura Scout- I MADE A CHAPTER 3!! I MADE A CHAPTER 3!! I MADE A CHAPTER 3!!

Crazer1899- Another person who reviewed during class. Thanx!

Bishoujo-Angel- Here's an anti-pep pill! Thanks for reviewing!

Thunderfox- I think I should too…wait…I did!

Darei- I'm glad mine was cool!

Music Freak- Yes I can. Thanx!

Cloud Light-Feather- Thank you for the review!

The Masked Instigator- :::cries::: Thank…you…so…much!

Procne- I like the sex talk too, and I won't kill Harry for fear of attack by Harry-lovers. Thanx!


	5. A Painful Wait

            Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids. There ya go.

Bit sat in a lonely hospital waiting room, hunched over in his chair. The room was full of comforting natural colors, and he was slightly aware of soft music being played over a radio. A big-screened TV sat silently in the room, and cheery pictures and photographs hung from the wall in an attempt to calm family members who waited here.

Bit was the only person in the room, silently waiting for any news on Leena's condition, or for the rest of the Blitz team to arrive. Bit had been allowed to ride to the hospital the medical Raynos, but the rest of the team had to follow behind in the Hovercargo. 

He ran his shaky fingers through his wind swept blonde hair, clinching it in a fist. Only an hour earlier, that same hand had been covered in the blood of the woman he had finally admitted his feelings for. He jumped when several people ran loudly into the small room, breathless and frantic. Doc instantly zeroed in on Bit and was in front of him in the blink of an eye. "Where's my baby?! Is she okay?!" 

Jamie had tears running down his young face, Leena was like a big sister to him. Even Brad and Naomi, who usually wore faces of smug indifference looked worried. Leon was nearly as frantic as his father, odd for the normally shy man. 

"Where the hell is my sister Bit Cloud?!" Bit held his hands up to quiet the distraught family members so that he could explain, then looked up to Doc sadly. 

"I don't really know. The doctors had to give her blood, they said she lost a lot and may not pull through." Bit tried to hold himself together for the sake of the rest of the team. Everyone suddenly became silent as a white robed doctor entered, carrying a clipboard that he looked at worriedly. 

"Are you the Blitz team?" 

The room was filled with a chorus of "Yes!"

The doctor turned to Doc, already knowing he was the father of the famous warrior. "Dr. Toros, we have done all we can for her. She had a concussion, several broken ribs and some bruising, but the main issue was blood loss. We gave her an emergency blood transfusion, but we still don't know if she'll make it. If she makes it through the night, I think she'll be out of the woods. Even if she does, we don't know if she'll come out of the coma."

 Bit stood from his seat, rising shakily. "Can we see her?"

 The doctor nodded. "You can't touch anything though."

He began leading them through the maze of hallways to an intensive care room. The team filed into the small, white room, filled with whirring machinery and beeping monitors. Leena lay motionless on a white bed in the center of this, save the slight, steady rise and fall of her chest. 

Bit could hear Jamie whimper softly, and Naomi looked stricken at the sight of the normally fiery girl being kept alive like that. Doc didn't try to hold back his tears as he watched his daughter struggle to hold onto life. Bit still held back his anguish, trying to spare the team his pain. Several wooden chairs were placed around the walls, and Bit pulled several over. 

It was going to be a long night.

Late into the night, Bit still sat wide-awake in his chair. The rest of the team seemed to be asleep, but it was too dark for Bit to be sure. He listened to the steady beep of the heart monitor, fearing that it could stop at any moment. 

Bit could hear the Liger talking to him, though it was slightly fainter than usual because he was in the Hovercargo several miles away. You need sleep Bit.

Bit didn't want to sleep, he was afraid of what could happen while he was asleep. Leena is a tough girl Bit. She will be fine.

The Liger suddenly began to do something odd, it sounded like he was singing. As the ancient Zoid lullaby caressed him, he began to fall mercifully asleep. 

Leena was in a horribly dark place, and she felt as if her mind was surrounded by a molasses-thick fog. 

Leena. Leena, you must wake up.

 Leena swore she heard the Liger. 

Yes Leena, it's the Liger. You must come back. 

Some of the fog around her mind seemed to lift as the Ligers mind-voice broke through to her. She began to hear noises. Beeping, peoples voices, crying all muddled together. Her eyelids seemed to weigh tons as she tried to lift them. She heard Bit talking, and she gained more strength as he spoke. 

"You have to wake up Leena. Everyone's so worried. Please, wake up! I'll never steal your food again!"

Leena finally opened her eyes, the bright lights burning them. "Where am I?"

Her voice was raspy from disuse, but it sounded beautiful to Bit. "Leena!" 

She tried to sit up, but a stab of pain shot through her side, and she involuntarily cried out. Bit gently pushed her back down against the bed, tears of joy pouring from his face. 

"You can't get up yet, silly!" He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her body gently, and smiled despite the pain. 

"Bit, where am I? What happened?"

 Bit pulled back, still crying and smiling. "Sorry. You're at Commission Central Hospital. You came in anemic, and with a serious concussion and some broken ribs."

She groaned. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck. How long have I been out?"

A grief filled look crossed Bit's face. " Almost a week. I thought I was going to lose you."

Leena laughed softly. "You aren't going to lose me THAT easy, Bit Cloud!" 

Bit leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I was afraid, because I never got to tell you," 

He looked deep into her lavender eyes. "I love you." 

She glared at him in mock indignation. "I know that!" 

Her face softened and she leaned up just enough to gently peck his lips. "But thanks for telling me. I love you too." 

Bit grinned like a fool. _'She loves me Liger!' _

The Liger would've rolled his eyes if he'd had any. Duh. 

Humans could be so stupid sometimes…      

A/N- Yay! I'm done with another chapter. Should I do one or two more? I could do one about Leena being pissed cause she doesn't have her GS, and she can't fight until she's entirely well. I dunno. You tell me, and give ideas!!! R and R! And thanks to all reviewers!


	6. Note To Readers

Note to Readers

Well, it seems like everyone wants another chap, but I'm out of ideas! ^_^;;; Please send me some! I was thinking, maybe at the end, Bit proposes. Also, it would have something about Leena's slow recovery. Bit would probably have to help her out for awhile, which would piss Leena off! Also, she lost ANOTHER zoid, so she'd be upset about that. I just can't get my ideas to connect into a story! Once I think of something, I'll replace this author not with a real story. Thanks bunches!!!


	7. The Desert Rescue

            **The Desert Rescue**

Leena sat impatiently in her small hospital room, waiting for her doctor to come and allow her to leave. The doctor, of course, had been procrastinating since she had first woken up, two weeks ago. He had finally agreed to let her go, but he warned her that he had a few ground rules. At this point, Leena didn't care any more; she had to get out of the hospital. Bit stood behind her, ready to wheel her out when she was ready, and he noticed her impatience. 

"Just wait a little longer Leena." 

She sighed, noticing the eerie calming effect he had on her. She jumped a little when the door creaked open, then hissed a little as sharp pain ran up her side. It was the doctor, an older man who couldn't seem to separate his hand from his clipboard. 

"Ready to leave I see." 

Leena snorted. "Darn straight I am!" 

The doctor resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Very well then. I have some rules for you to follow." 

He paused. "You need to stay primarily in the wheelchair for a week, we don't want to strain the healing tissue. I don't want you in a Zoid for two weeks, and no battles for two months" 

"WHAT?!" 

Leena couldn't imagine not battling for two months, even if she happened to be Zoidless at the moment. Bit gently squeezed her shoulder, and she calmed down a little, deciding only to glare at the doctor. 

"Fine." 

The doctor continued. "I want to come check on you weekly for a month, and I have some medications for you. You need to take the full dosage for a week, then you can start cutting back." 

He pulled out a handful of prescription bottles, and Leena glared at the orange containers. 

"A few? Looks like a pharmacy…" She looked back up at the doctor, still glaring. 

"Can I go now?" 

The doctor smiled at her stubbornness. "Yes, but be careful." 

He looked at Bit. "Take good care of her." 

Bit smiled sheepishly. "I'll try, but it won't be easy."

            It had been a little longer than a week since Leena had been released, and watching over her had been surprising easy. With all the medicine she was on, she slept a lot. She was finally getting off of them, but she was still very tired. 

He looked down at her from his seat atop the Liger Zero's head. She had come into the hangar to keep him company while he worked, but had fallen asleep in her wheelchair, and was now snoring softly. 

_'She looks so cute…'_

She's very bored, you know. You should take her out for a drive. 

Bit looked at her again. "She doesn't look bored to me, just tired." 

The Liger huffed softly. But I can see into her mind. She's bored. 

Bit stood, and jumped down to the metal floor beside Leena. "I guess it couldn't hurt." 

He gently tapped her shoulder. "Wake up Leena." 

She continued to snore, so he rubbed her shoulder a little harder. 

"Time to get up." 

She mumbled a little in her sleep, but continued to snore. 

"Hey Leena, I ate that cookie you had in the kitchen." 

Leena's eyes shot open and she snorted. "Uh? Cookie?" 

Bit grinned. _'Works every time.'_

"Good morning beautiful. Wanna go for a drive?" 

She yawned and stretched her arms up. "Sure, I'm bored to tears!" 

The Liger snorted behind Bit. She carefully rose out of her wheelchair, wincing a little as she stretched scarred tissue. 

"But first, I just got the urge to go eat my cookie…"

            The former leader of the Sand Stingrays sat in his dusty red Zaber Fang, not too far from the Blitz Team's base. He was not one to give up, he would have his revenge on Leena Toros no matter what. Of course, it wouldn't be so easy anymore. He was the only one left, the rest had abandoned him, saying he was "insane". When he had heard the news that Leena was still alive, he had flow into a rage. But he would get the dirty little rat girl. He grinned maliciously, imagining what he would do to destroy her both mentally and physically once he captured her. 

A screen on his Zaber Fang beeped as something small approached, and he pulled his Zaber Fang back into the shadows as a jeep raced by. Inside, he spotted Leena and Bit, totally unsuspecting of their fate. The cruel man grinned, and pulled the Zaber Fang back into the open. 

"I will never lose…"

            Leena loved the feel of the wind rushing through her hair, and whistling in her ears. She blissfully closed her eyes, and laid her head back, breathing deeply of the dry desert air. She liked the desert, mostly because it was the opposite of snow. It was dry, comfortable, she loved the feel of sand beneath her feet. 

Bit was taking in the surrounding, he hadn't traveled in this area much. Two huge stone walls rose on either side of them, but there was plenty of space between them. As he looked up to the plateaus above, he swore he saw a gleam of red metal. Bit slowed the jeep down, and Leena opened her eyes to look at him curiously. 

"What's wrong?" 

Bit slowed the jeep to a halt, still looking around suspiciously. "I don't want to sound paranoid, but I swore I saw…" 

He was interrupted when the huge red Zaber Fang jumped down from above. 

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!" 

Leena and Bit unbuckled quickly, and Leena glared up at the Zoid as if it were no threat at all. 

"Get your sorry ass down here and fight me like a man! You almost killed me!" 

A laughed echoed from the Zoid as it lifted its paw. "That's the problem. I _almost_ killed you." 

Bit grabbed Leena's arm and pulled her out of the jeep as the Zaber Fang brought its paw down on the vehicle, crushing it. Bit eyed a small cave in the rock wall, and ran for it, dragging Leena along. They dove into the cave as the Zaber Fang swiped at them again. The Zaber Fang lowered its head, peering inside the cave. 

"Come out little mice, kitty wants to play!" 

The whole rock formation shook as the Zaber Fang slammed into it again and again. Bit realized that the cave wasn't going to hold much longer, and he could feel Leena's heart race as pain raced up her side. 

"Leena, are the stitches ripped?" 

She shook her head. "I fine, it just hurts." 

"We have to run again." 

She looked up. "I'm ready." 

They raced out of the cave, looking for sturdier shelter, but Bit was caught between two of the Zaber Fangs claws as it slammed its foot down. 

"Looks like the cat caught the mouse." 

Leena almost growled she was so angry, and she ran to help Bit. Bit could only watch as the Zaber Fang lashed out with a paw, knocking Leena to the ground. 

"Leena!" 

She sat up weakly, forcing herself to stand despite the pain. 

"I'm fine." 

She began limping towards the Zoid again, determined to free her love. The man in the Zaber Fang laughed. 

"Stupid, stubborn girl. I will squish you like the bug you are." 

Bit could only watch in horror as the Zaber Fang lifted its paw again, but something suddenly slammed into the Zoid's side, knocking it down, and freeing Bit. He scrambled to his feet, rushing to Leena's side. 

"Are you okay?" 

Leena allowed him to hold her up this time as she grimaced. 

"Yes, it just…hurts." 

They both looked back to see what had been their savior. The red Zaber Fang was nervously eyeing a strange looking Zoid neither of the warriors recognized. It was a tan color, like the sand on a beach but darker, with black areas like the Liger Zero. It had a body much like the Lightning Saix, but a bit thicker, with large silver feet and a tail like a snow leopards. Its head was like a slimmed down version of the Liger Zeros, somehow looking more feminine, with a cockpit as blue as the cloudless desert skies. 

Leena stared at it in awe. 

"It's beautiful…" 

She swore she heard a female voice in the back of her mind answer her. 

Thank you. 

Then the strange Zoid leapt onto the Zaber Fang, and huge clouds of dust rose as the Zoids battled. The Zaber Fang was not doing well, the new Zoid was super agile and dodged most of the blows. Finally, the Zaber Fang made its last mistake. It rushed at the tan Zoid, but the Zoid jumped, landing neatly on the Zaber's back. The Zaber Fang was furious, but didn't have much time to do anything before the tan Zoid bit into the main power conduit on the back of its neck. A strange silence fell over the desert as the new Zoid stood over its prey. Bit sighed in relief, his muscles finally loosening as the Liger-like Zoid began to roar its victory. 

"Leena, have you ever seen a Zoid like that? It doesn't seem familiar." 

Leena stared at the Zoid, still enraptured by it. 

"No, it's amazing…" 

The Zoid began to walk towards the couple, and Bit pulled Leena close as the Zoid put its tan muzzle only inches from their faces. Only Leena could hear the kind female voice that came from the Zoid. 

Leena Toros, I am the Desert Liger. You will be my pilot. 

Leena's eyes widened. "Me?" 

Bit raised a nervous eyebrow. "Me what?" 

Yes Leena, you are the one that I choose. 

The Desert Liger looked at Bit. Is he your friend? 

Leena nodded. "I love him." 

Bit finally realized what was happening. Leena was talking to the strange Zoid. 

Then I will accept him too.

 There was a hiss of air as the Liger's cockpit opened. 

Come, I will take you both home.

            Leena was already in love with her new Zoid, the Desert Liger. It had incredible speed and control, and it was very agile. Its slightly large feet gave it traction in the sand, and its rudder-like tail made turning a breeze. She blushed at the fact that another reason this ride was so enjoyable was because she was sitting in Bit's lap. 

You really love this man. I am happy for you. 

Leena blushed brighter. 

Don't be embarrassed. I plan to fall in love someday too. 

Leena sighed in relief as she spotted the base. She looked back at Bit, who was blushing slightly. 

"We're almost home…What's wrong?" 

He blushed even more, and shifted uncomfortably. "You're sitting on my lap." 

Leena stared at him. "Did you just notice this?" 

"Unfortunately, no." 

It suddenly clicked in her head as she remembered her father's sex talks. 

"Ooooh." 

She blushed bright crimson. 

"Sorry…" He smiled sheepishly. "Just don't move around too much." 

A screen flashed up with her father's curious face. 

"May I ask who is approaching?" 

Leena flipped a switch that allowed her dad to see her. 

"Hi daddy!" 

"Leena?!" 

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "What…how…when…?!" 

Leena grinned. "Meet the Desert Liger. I'll tell you the story in a sec, it's kind of long." She flipped the screen back off, not wanting more questions, and walked her new Zoid into the hangar. 

A Raynos, a Shadow Fox…Oh, what's that? 

The Desert Liger was looking at the Liger Zero curiously. 

"That's the Liger Zero, Bit's Zoid." 

She parked her Zoid by the Liger Zero, who looked at the Desert Liger with equal curiosity. The Desert Liger lowered her head, letting Bit help Leena out. Leena whispered into Bit's ear. 

"Lets leave them alone, I wanna see what will happen." 

Bit nodded and the walked into the hallways, but before Bit could go to the kitchen, Leena stopped him, looking into his eyes mischievously. 

"Hey Bit, thanks for keeping control of yourself in the cockpit, I know it was hard for you." 

Bit blushed a little. "Yeah, I…" 

He was cut off when Leena's lips locked around his, taking his breath away.  

A/N- I still remember when my friend, Unoriginality got stitches, and they almost ripped out. She tripped in her backyard, and we all thought they had when she screamed. Stitches, dangerous things. I've never actually been in surgery or anything, so I don't know exactly what it's like. Sorry I took so long to update, I've been busy and uncreative. Anywho, R&R, no flamers! 


	8. A Proposal

Chapter 7

Leena threw the washbasin with the skill of an Olympiad, hitting Bit squarely in the back of his head and knocking him to the ground, ending his frantic run. The cookie in his hand slid across the hangar floor and was quickly snatched up by the other warrior in the room. She glared down at her boyfriend, but he just smiled sheepishly. 

"Leena, I thought you loved me!" 

She huffed. "I do, but I still get to eat my own cookies." 

"Do you love the cookie more than me?" 

"Well, for the moment…yes. The cookie tastes better." 

Bit smiled slyly and stood up, brushing off his clothes. "I wouldn't say that…" 

Leena returned the coy smile and glided over to him, slowly wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I…" 

She stopped suddenly when she saw something move in the shadow of Leon's Blade Liger. "Wait Bit, I think Leon's sneaking around." 

Bit's face fell. "Oh…" 

Leena smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You can be so cute sometimes!" 

She then spun around and ran off with her cookie, the earlier confrontation forgotten. Bit sighed as he watched her run off, then he walked over to where the Liger Zero and the Desert Liger proudly stood. 

"How are you doing Liger?" 

Fine, I guess. I'm getting sick of sitting around all day. 

Bit smiled at his huge friend. "Sorry buddy, but we haven't had time lately. Leena may be better, but she still can't fight." 

His heart seemed to skip a beat at the mere thought of Leena's life threatening accident. 

_'I'm lucky I didn't lose her…'_

Don't worry Bit, I understand. 

The Zoid turned its huge white head to look at the Desert Liger. At least I've had good company. 

Bit raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like you and the Desert Liger are more than just friends." 

The Liger shrugged slightly. 

We both feel the connection, and it makes perfect sense. After all, like partner, like Zoid. 

Bit nodded, then looked around, scanning the hangar for any snoops. He quietly whispered up to his Zoid. 

"Buddy, do you still have _it_?" 

The Desert Liger decided to break into the conversation, laughing softly at Bit. 

Are you finally going to ask her? I feel like I've been waiting forever! 

The Liger Zero bent down and opened its mouth, revealing a small black object stuck between two of its golden teeth. Bit reached into the Liger's mouth, pulling out the small black velvet box. 

"Sorry Desert,  I've just been nervous. I figured we could go down to this little oasis I found once. You and the Liger can get some alone time, and so can Leena and I." 

Sounds good. Let's go later tonight, right before sunset. 

Bit looked at the small box in the center of his palm. 

"Tonight then…"

Leena sat in the living room after dinner with her dad, watching a novice battle on the television. She screamed at the screen when one of the Zoids made a dumb mistake, resisting the urge to throw a book at the TV. 

"YOU LOSERS! Get you ugly Zoids off their asses! MOVE IT!" 

Her dad sweat-dropped and inched away from his daughter. "Honey, they're just novices…Give them a break…" 

She stared at him and almost growled. "Like I care? I wasn't _that_ bad even when we started!" 

She pointed at the screen just as one of the Zoids tripped over its partner. 

"Well, I do see your point…" 

Bit strode in, and Leena instantly calmed. Doc let a smile catch the corner of his lips at the sight of his daughter so happy. Bit leaned over the couch and kissed Leena's brow. 

"Wanna take the Ligers for a run?" 

Leena glanced at her watch. It would be nice to get out, and she could watch the sunset. 

"Sure!" 

She stood and grabbed Bit's hand. He squeezed her hand, but then let go. 

"You go ahead, I'll catch up." 

Leena looked at him suspiciously, but ran off to get the Desert Liger ready. Bit sat down in a chair across from the couch where Doc sat, shifting nervously. 

"Doc, I have to ask you something important." 

"Yes" 

"Can I ma… What?" 

Doc grinned. "Yes, you can marry my daughter!" 

"You knew?" 

Doc's face softened. "Of course. I remember proposing to Leena's mom." 

A wistful look crossed him face, but he chased it away. 

"But you must promise to take good care of her. She's not always as strong as she acts." 

Bit sighed in relief, happy to have the father's approval. 

"Of course Doc." 

A silly grin spread across Doc's face, and he thrust out his hand. 

"I wanna see the ring! It better be nice!"

The Liger Zero and Desert Liger ran side by side under the darkening sky, pilots safely nestled inside. A cloud of dust rose from the feet of the two huge creatures, obscuring the setting sun. Bit sat nervously in his cockpit, tense about his upcoming question. 

_'What if it's too soon?' _

He argued back with himself. 

_'But we've known each other over a year!' _

The liger purred softly, trying to calm his partner's fears. 

Don't worry so much. 

Bit jumped when Leena's face came up on one of the video screens to his side. 

"So where are we going? Desert won't tell me." 

"It's a secret. We'll be there soon anyway." 

Leena's eyes lit up at the mention of a secret. "Ooh, tell me!" 

Bit smiled and shook his head. "No way. Just wait a little longer." 

Leena snorted. "Fine, fine. This had better be worth it."

Leena stared around the small, enclosed oasis in wonder. Tall, tropical trees of some sort surrounded her, and the ground was covered in crisp green grass. In the center of the  refuge was a small pool of water fed by some hidden spring, just large enough for two people to swim. Bit had even brought some blankets to lay on, and some drinks in case they got thirsty. He watched Leena, grinning at the sight of her face caught up in childlike awe. Finally, she seemed to have absorbed the whole sight, and she threw her arms around him. 

"Thank you! This is so cool!" 

He hugged her back. "I'm glad you like it." 

The couple was interrupted when their Zoids shifted, moving their huge feet in the sand outside the oasis. 

I think we will leave you alone now, I'll pick you up when you call me. 

He also added something only Bit could hear. 

And if you don't call me till tomorrow morning, I'll be all the happier! 

Bit blushed and tried to ignore the Zoid. The Desert Liger nodded her head to the Liger's first statement. 

The Liger and I would like some alone time also. 

The two huge Zoids turned in unison and ran off side by side. Leena watched the retreating form of her tan Zoid, smiling strangely. 

"I think our Zoids are more than just friends." 

Bit leaned over and pried off his shoes, throwing them to the side with the rolled up blankets and bottles of water. The cool grass felt great under his feet after so much sand. He was so distracted by the grass that he  didn't have time to react before Leena shoved her hand into his back pocket, grabbing his wallet. He spun around and tried to grab her, but she jumped just out of his reach, smiling playfully. 

"If you want your wallet back, you're gonna have to chase me for it!" 

Bit smiled devilishly. "You're on!" 

She ran over the grassy bank, closely followed by Bit.

The Liger Zero lay beside the Desert Liger, quietly watching the setting sun. The Desert Liger sighed heavily and leaned into the Liger Zero's side. 

It's been a long time since I've had another Zoid to talk to. 

The Liger rested his metal head on Desert's back. Why is that? 

I haven't been on a team in a long time. I've been waiting for the perfect person. 

Well, I think you found her. 

The Desert Liger stood and stretched just like a cat would. 

I got luck in two ways. I found her… She looked back at the Liger. 

And you. 

The Liger watched Desert stretch, marveling at how her plating shone in the last rays of the setting sun, and quietly thought to himself. 

Now I understand why Bit watches Leena so much… 

Desert turned her head and growled playfully. 

Wanna race? 

The Liger leapt up, always ready for a challenge. 

Let's go!

Leena lay on the blankets beside the small spring, her bare feet resting just under the water. The full moon was out now, but it still was easy to see. The moon bathed everything in a magical white light, making strange shadows in the water. Bit lay beside her, wallet safely back in his pocket. Both adults stilled breathed a little heavy from their earlier chase, and both still wore silly grins. Finally, Bit rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow, his face turning serious. 

"Leena, could you stand up for a moment?" 

Leena eyed him curiously, but slowly stood, eyeing her best friend inquisitively as he got on one knee. She suddenly realized what he was doing, and her heart began to race. Bit pulled a small black box from his vest pocket and held it up to her. Her eyes widened when he opened it, revealing a simple but beautiful ring. It had a plain gold band, with two small stones placed at the top, a sapphire and an amethyst. They sparkled in the moonlight, sending out shafts of light that reflected off Leena's lavender eyes. Bit looked up at her, his aqua eyes flashing with hope, nervousness and love. 

"Leena, I, uh, know that we haven't been going out for long, b-but I feel like we've been together f-forever, and I know we haven't b-been dating long, b-but…" 

He paused, collecting his thoughts as he tried not to ramble. 

"Leena Toros, would you be my wife?" 

He instantly began to ramble again, but Leena silenced him by putting one slim finger to his lips. She smiled lovingly at him, the moonlight illuminating their faces as a million words and pledges passed between them. She took the ring from the box and slid it on to her finger. No answer was need from the woman as Bit stood, pressing his body against hers in a passionate kiss. He uncontrollably shivered when he felt Leena slide her hands under his shirt, caressing his chest gently. Both adults felt a familiar burning in their abdomens, and Bit pulled away, breathless from the kiss. His voice was tight with control, but still heavy with lust. 

"Leena…I don't want to hurt…" 

He gulped in more air as he tried to stop the growing problem caused by the kiss. He glanced at her side, where, not to long ago, there had been a huge gash. 

"I don't want to hurt you…" 

Leena looked up at him and gently took his hand, placing it on the skin under her shirt , where a large scar marked her soft skin. 

"Bit, I…I want you…you won't hurt me…" 

She leaned up and whispered in his ear lustily. 

"Please, stay with me tonight…" 

His hands slid up higher as he lifted the shirt over her head. 

"I promise I'll make you happy…" 

She moaned as his hands slid to her back to unhook her bra. 

"I'm sure you will." 

All words were lost as the two lovers gave in to their urges and fell to the soft blankets.   

A/N- Wow, could I take any longer to update? Sorry though. Schools been hectic! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and extra thanks to those who bothered me until I updated. I think I'll only have one more chapter after this, obviously about the marriage. Please R&R, it will make me update sooner! Also, if I take too long, just send emails titled FANFICTION and bitch at me. ^_^;;; R&R!!!!!!!!


End file.
